


Up In Smoke

by Winchester0701



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester0701/pseuds/Winchester0701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larkin has to figure out a way to get Tony to go cold Turkey with his cigarettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Smoke

     “I swear to god Tony if you light one more goddamn cigarette in our room I’m going to string you up by your balls.” Larkin yelled from underneath the blankets. With her acute senses she heard the familiar hiss of a cigarette being put out on the balcony. She felt the bed bow as Tony crawled back into bed smelling like tar. He wrapped his arms around her but she couldn’t stand the smell. Her nose was burning and her vision was blurry as her eyes watered, a headache was forming behind her eyes. Throwing back the covers and startling Tony in the process, she grabbed her pillow and headed for the door.  
     

     “Where are you going?” Tony asked confused his voice husky from the toxic vapor. She huffed and your hand dropped from the door knob.  
     

     “I cannot stand the smoking. My head is killing me and my nose burns. I technically have to be up in two hours so I’m going to try and get a little more sleep somewhere the air isn’t hostile.” Larkin was snippy and exhausted. Tony’s face fell, he didn’t have the fight in him he used to and it made you feel horrible. She sighed and walked back over to the bed. Taking Tony’s face in your hands you made him look at you.  
     

     “Tony baby, I love you but the smoking has got to go.”Tony’s face was stony. Larkin knew that he was under a lot of fire from the government after Ultron and she understood it was stressful, but Larkin knew he couldn’t keep using the cigarettes as a crutch.  
     

     “So it’s me or the cigarettes.” Larkin expected an immediate answer, but when it didn’t come, she was shocked as Tony looked between her and his “cigarette den” as she had started calling the drawer where he was stashing his cigarettes. Before he could take another minute to think she got up with her pillow and headed for Natasha’s room slamming the door behind her.  
     When Natasha opened the door you were a crying mess. How could he pick those damn cancer sticks over you? Natasha listened quietly as you relayed the events of the morning and a box of tissues later, Natasha started to help.  
     

     “You know you could try getting him to do something to relieve the stress.” She wiggled her brows and had a mischievous gleam in her eyes that made Larkin nervous. Sensing her confusion she rolled her eyes before dragging her into her closet. Flipping on the light you stood in awe. The closet was full of nighties, robes, and bras and thong sets.  
     

     “He needs some physical stimulation.” Natasha winked and went to work picking out the best set.  
     

     Two hours later and a call into work, she stood in a green bra and thong set with a silky matching robe. F.R.I.D.A.Y had informed her that Tony had yet to leave their room this morning. She opened the door to find Tony reading one of her favorite books a cigarette hanging from his lips. Larkin eyed him pointedly she hated it when he smoked in the bedroom. He did a double take when he realized what she was wearing. She couldn’t help but smirk. _Got him._ Larkin waltzed over and Tony put down the book and put out the cigarette in the ashtray he had brought in from the balcony.  
     

     “So about those cigarettes?” She said in her best sultry voice. The words barely left her lips before Tony crossed the room and flung open the drawer, ripping the cigarettes in half. _Damn this was gonna be fun._


End file.
